1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capture device for capturing a capture target in a non-contacting manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows an outlined structure of a conventional non-contact capture device.
A conventional capture device for reading, e.g., a receipt in a non-contacting manner is disclosed in, e.g., patent documents 1 and 2.
In FIG. 1, a document 13 to be read is placed on a base 12. A header portion 10 is on a strut 11. A reading device is in the header portion 10. An image captured by the reading device is sent to, e.g., a PC 14, where a process for reading receipts, for example, is executed.
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-342752
[Patent Document 2]
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-148887
Conventional non-contact capture devices are so structured that a capture target such as a document is placed on the base, above which a reading device such as a camera is mounted. By use of such a structure, the capture target can be captured in a stable state.
However, in this structure, there is a problem that the unit becomes large entirely and thus inconvenient, because the base on which the capture target is placed is needed. To avoid this problem, a method for holding the capture target over the capture device placed below can be considered. However, in this method, there is a problem that a displacement and tilt of the capture target occurs. There is also a problem that the method is dependent on an illumination condition of a place where the capture target is captured. Additionally, taking into consideration, e.g., a case in which a user holds the capture target over the unit, it is difficult that the capture target remains stationary. Therefore, it becomes a big problem to find the best timing for capturing an image.